worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Embalm
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > the Anubi > LastUnicorn's Version > Embalm Anubis' role as gate keeper of the underworld was primarily that of either holding or watching the scales with which the souls of the dead were weighted against the feather of Ma'at. If the soul was as light as the feather, Anubis led the soul to Osiris; otherwise, it was fed to Ammit. In this role, he is sometimes identified with a god known as Wep-wawet ("opener of the ways"). In his embalming role, Anubis is referred to by the epithet imy-ut ("he who is in the place where embalming occurs"). He guards the physical remains of bodies, as well as the tombs and necropoli. So he also guarded the remaining pieces of his father Osiris by mummifying them. So the Rites of Embalming are infused with the aspects of protection and judgement, while these take mostly place in form of Death and Life. Also, while many of the rites are actually accomplished by embalming the indivduum a high knowledge of medical application and of the (in-)human body is a precondition. Most of the rites are not only timeeating, but also moneyeating for the ingredients of the higher ranking rituals are sometimes very costly. While first-level rites are realy cheap to accomplish, the materials of the second-level rites are rarer and therefore an individuum performing this rites alone would need Ressources 1 for getting als that is neccesary. The following ranks are even more expensive where rank 3 needs Ressources 2 ans so on until rank 5 which requires Ressources 4 for an Individuum to get all the ingredients. These circumstances can change according to other 'ressources' like allies who are willing to provide their money or effort in gaining what is needed. Also when one rite is performed by more than one participant the 'worldly' costs can be devided, while everyone has to pay their other prices like vitae. Performing a rite requires a Intelligence+Embalm+Medicine roll and is mostly an extended Action rolled every half hour where the Successes which are to be achieved are statet as are all expenditures. Any drastically disturbed rite is doomed to be a failure. Suggested Modifiers: +1 - a good prepared rite-site +1 - per additional two participants (must also know the rite) -2 - the rite is performed while threatended -5 - not all ingedients are gained Roll Results: ''' '''Dramatic Failure: The Ritual seems to be gone right but the effects are more negative or in case of destructive rituals the effects backfire. These effects are mostly descriped at the rituals. Failure: The Rituals simply doesn't work and half the materials are lost. Success: The Ritual takes place as descriped. Exceptional Success: Extra successes are their own reward. Water of Jugdement (Level One Rite) Time: 1 hour Successes: 5 Expenditures: 1 Vitae The Anubi creates a little quantity of crystal clear water, just enough for one person. Imbued with parts of his vitae, only the one creating it can benefit from it's effects. While this water can be contained as long as desired, only one dose of it may be in existence at one time. This water may be drunk by anyone except the caster of this ritual only on the basis of a willing mind. If the consumer is not willing this water has only the effect of beeing so nutrious as every normal water can be. The caster can judge this willing individuum with just a brief gaze to see if his corruption is so bad that he is claimable by Ammit or if he is in harmony with Ma'at. No details are gained, only this knowledge of the very nature of the person. Also, it doesn't work on other vampires. Dramatic Failure: The Information is simply the opposite of the truth. Mild Poison (Level One Rite) Time: 1 hour Successes: 5 Expenditure: 1 Vitae With this Ritual, a normal, to be injected, dose of poison with a toxicity of 3 is created. This Poison as itself does only function up to 5 days after it's creation, can come in any form (liquid, salve, ...) and if applied to a weapon it works just as one use. Dramatic Failure: the poison has no toxicity. Balm of Resilience (Level One Rite) Time: 1 hour Successes: 5 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 1 Vitae The Anubi may use this ritual on anyone, even himself. In a procedure of one hour, the caster applies various oils to the body, strengthens it so on a mystical way and makes it better to fit physical restrains. Once applied, the recipient gains one additional dot in either Resolve, Stamina or Composure for the rest of the night. But only one balm (including Balm of Fortidude und Balm of Unvilnerability) can be applied per person per night. Dramatic Failure: it seems to work, but no additional dot is actually acquired. Fertility of Osiris (Level Two Rite) Time: 2 hour Successes: 12 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 1 Vitae Like Osiris impragnated his wife Isis even in Death, where upon Horus was born, the Anubi can help a mortal wife to get a child from her dead husband. Therefore he has to mix some of his own vitae with the a smal quantity of blood from the wife (aproximatly 200ml) and some of the mortal remainings from her husband, be it ashes or fresh flesh. Her body has then to be covered in this ritual with this mixture after she has taken a nip of it. Afterwards, it takes one week to be pregnant from this procedure, where the child itself seems to be in the third month. No supernatural manifestations are remaining after this time and a healthy baby is born after the remaining time of pregnancy. Dramatic Failure: While it seems to encounter no problems, the baby is actually miscarried after the 8th month. Mixture of Time (Level Two Rite) Time: 6 hours Successes: 15 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 1 Vitae Time is always a matter. Not how long life lasts, but when death comes too. With this Mixture, from whom only one can exist at a time, the Anubi can choose the time of death. This Mixture alone has no effect. It can't hurt or heal. But once mixed with a serum, toxin or other to be injected liquids the Anubi can choose at will when it should unleash it's effects uo to 7 days ofter someone was injured with these two components, regardless of the distance. So the Anubi has enough time to judge if someone is worth this trouble. With another thought the Anubi can render both components harmless, just as if he never used the mixture before the 7 days expired. Dramatic Failure: When activating the effects of the injected component it has no effect but the Anubi get's a feedback of 4 levels of bashing damage. Banish the Dead (Level Two Rite) Time: 2 hours Successes: 12 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 2 Vitae Just like Anubis watches of the remainings of the dead, he can watch over his dead servants. The Preserver can render his Heaven impenetrateable from other vampires with lower bloodpotency for a whole week. No Vampire with a lower Bloodpotency can enter his Heaven (up to 30m³) until he expendes 1 Willpower and rolles Resolve+Occult (no additional dice are gained for willpower). Dramatic Failure: The Anubi banishes himself from his own Heaven for a whole week. Revisiting Death (Level Three Rite) Time: 3 hours Successes: 24 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 1 Vitae By exposing a corpse to some of his own Vitae in a ritual, the Preserver may produce a unique bound to this dead person. With this Bound, the caster of this spell may forecall up to 30min of all the experiences the corpse had before his own death and several realy short flashbacks of some other things in this persons past, which stand normaly in no relation to another. Dramatic Failure: The Anubi gets false Visions of the corps' past. Dangerous Poison (Level Three Rite) Time: 1 hour Successes: 8 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 2 Vitae Much like the mild poison, only this Poison has a toxicity of 6. Dramatic Failure: The Poison is rendered useless and a lingering feedback is produced, which causes 3 lethal damage to the kindred, after 2 days have passed. Balm of Fortitude (Level Three Rite) Time: 1,5 hours Successes: 12 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 2 Vitae Much like the Balm of Resilience, but two dots can be added free to either Resolve, Stamina or Composure.Also, only one Balm can be actice at one time. Dramatic Failure: Not only doesn't the effect occur, but also either Resolve, Stamina or Composure are reduced by one point for the rest of the night. Tears of Isis (Level Four Rite) Time: 2 hours Successes: 18 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 2 Vitae plus additional Vitae (up to BP*2) The close relationship from Anubis to Isis grants the Preservers this power of support. In this expendius rite, the Anubi places his Vitae for later use in an Urn, where it is rendered to ashes. But once this ash reaches the mouth of the vampire he gains all the vitae back, that he once stored in it. He gains all the Vitae back, which means, if he can't take the additional vitae, it is lost. Also, the ashes are no use for anyone except the caster. But also beeing regulating, Isis doesn't allow more urns then there are seasons in the year to be in existence. Dramatic Failure: The Anubi only get's one point of Vitae back which is actually 'rotten' and inflicts one point of aggravated damage upon consumption. Flesh of Gods (Level Four Rite) Time: 6 hours Successes: 24 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 5 Vitae This extraordinary rite seems to grant the flesh of gods, but only in the way, that it renders all deseases, illnesses and toxins in a human body harmless. This rite is quite expensive and strenous, not only for the Anubi. And while it is quite potent, even able to cure cancer, AIDS or inherrent illnesses, it won't affect any vampires and a single human body is only capable in enduring this procedure of applicating diverse, partial deadly oils and balms, once. Any further attempt has no effect and the human dies in an instant. Dramatic Failure: the human dies and the vampire has to roll to see if he is loosing humanity. Salt of the Dead (Level Four Rite) Time: 10 hours Successes: 100 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 5 Vitae Topor is draining. It is mostly because of this rite, that the Anubi got the nickname of Preservers. In long rite of balming, salting and nearly mummifying the individuum, a Anubi can preserve the vampire in topor from too quick loss of vitae. While this rite must be performed weekly to work properly, if done so, the beneficiary looses one Vitae only once a month, except that vitae used for healing and additionally the time he has to spend in topor is treated as if the BP was one lower (1 is always 1). But this potent rite is seldom used outside the rows of the Preservers. Dramatic Failure: the vampire in topor looses 3 vitae per day, instead of one and the topor has now a duration of from humanity*BP*BP. Potion of Ma'at (Level Five Rite) Time: 5 hours Successes: 30 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 10 Vitae Ma'at, the Goddess of Truth, lends the Anubi her Power in ultimate Judgement. But nonetheless, it is still limited. The Preserver may only create one of this potions at a time and only once every year to accomplish his tasks. While the creation of this Potion is quite komplex, it's usage can be far more complex to achieve. Only the vampire that created this potion can use it. To use it, the vampire has to write up to three realy precise questions with his own blood on a piece of paper, place it in it's mouth and drink the potion. Thereafter, the vampire has only so many turns equal to his blood potency to touch the subject in question. Only after this touch, the Anubi learns the whole truth over the written questions. In many circumstances, the Potion of Ammit is used after this touch. In either case, this effect can never again be used against the same subject. Dramatic Failure: The Anubi learns even more, then he needs to know, but is no longer able to make use of this wisdom as he dies at an instant. Balm of Invulnurability (Level Five Rite) Time: 1 hour Successes: 10 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 10 Vitae This Balm works in much ways like the other balms, but is far more potent. Not only adds this effect four free to add points to either Resolve, Stamina or Composure, but it also negates four negative modifiers from any wounds or fatigue for the remainder of the night. As usual, only one Balm can be active at one time. Dramatic Failure: Both the particitpants as also the beneficiary take 5 levels of aggravated damage and no benefits are gained. Potion of Ammit (Level Five Rite) Time: 5 hours Successes: 30 Expenditure: 1 Willpower, 10 Vitae Ammit devours the souls of the unworthy in flames, so that they cannot pass on to Osiris and the afterlife. Much like this, a potion with the very nature of flame and sin is made. There is no limit to how many of this potions can be made and nearly anyone can dink it. Upon consuming this potion, the blood/vitae of the consumer turns into a sort of liquid time-bomb for the remainder of the Scene. One turn after the blood leaves the body of the subject in question it bursts into napalm-like flames, that deal the normal aggravated damage according to size etc., but they can't be extinguished until the end of the scene. So a vampire drinking blood from such a subject has a major problem. But al this doesn't come without costs and so do all normal humans die after the end of the scene and all other unnatural creatures take 5 levels of aggravated damage from internal burnings. So the usage of this potions means most commonly death to the user. Dramatic Failure: The consumer bursts into flames instantly and dies as he is turned to cinder.